The Five People You Meet In Heaven
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Marian looked down at her immaculately white dress and touched where she knew should have been a bloody wound. ‘It doesn’t hurt.’ she looked up to meet her father’s gaze. ‘Nothing hurts.’ PostFinale


Well….there you have it…I'm in complete shock…and soooo upset! but writing this really helped even though I cried a couple of times…it's basically Marian post- finale. The title is from the book by Mitch Albom. I hope you enjoy…

The Five People You Meet In Heaven

Marian began to open her eyes slowly as she casually stretched out her body. She could not remember the last time she had awoken to find herself filled with such a sense of peace. It was this sense of peace that made her smile as her eyes fully opened to reveal a hazing figure in the distance. Marian was shocked to find herself already standing as the figure came nearer and she gasped when she heard her name being called softly.

'Do not be afraid, Marian' the man spoke softly.

'Father!' Marian exclaimed finding her voice weaker than she remembered it.

Sir Edward smiled sadly 'though it fills me with joy to see you its does not fill me with joy to see you _here.'_

'I…where….why are you…the Holy Land' Marian muttered shaking her head before images came crashing back to her. The King. Gisbourne. The Sword. Robin.

'Robin' she repeated raising her left hand up in front of her. 'We got married.' she said blankly.

'I know' Sir Edward nodded 'I saw'

Marian looked down at her immaculately white dress and touched where she knew should have been a bloody wound. 'It doesn't hurt.' she looked up to meet her father's gaze. 'Nothing hurts.'

Sir Edward took his daughters hand in his and Marian hungrily reached out to embrace her father. 'I don't know to feel' she whispered.

'It will become clearer in time' Sir Edward reassured her.

'Is this really how it was meant to be?' she asked as Sir Edward wrapped his right arm around her shoulders.

'Marian, you saved the King of England, your courage shall not be forgotten and yes this was God's will'

Marian nodded accepting her father's words. 'Where are we going?' she asked noticing they were now walking.

'There are a few people I think you would like to meet'

This place was different to how Marian had imagined it. It seemed it was what you made it. It appeared that they were walking down a country road. There were trees, animals and people but there was one notable exception; there was no wind, no light breeze, and no air.

'It reminds me of home' Marian smiled.

'That is the idea' Sir Edward winked.

They came to a clearing were a grand house stood. A house that Marian immediately recognised. 'It looks just like Locksley Manor' she stepped in front of her father to get a better look at the house. 'Can I go in?' she asked turning back.

Sir Edward nodded.

Marian's pace quickened as she drew closer to Locksley Manor. Knowing she did not need to knock she pushed the door in gently to reveal two voices coming from the hall.

'Look at you' a middle-aged woman appeared before her. 'You've grown so much since I last saw you.'

'Lady Locksley' Marian gasped slightly.

'I believe you are Lady Locksley now my dear.' the women smiled.

'I never thought about it' Marian admitted 'but I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it?'

A tall, strong man appeared next to the women 'Of course it matters, Marian'

'Lord Locksley' Marian found herself bowing slightly to a man she always has a warm affection for. Marian looked around Locksley Manor for a few brief moments. 'It is wonderful to see you both again.'

'Let's sit down shall we?' Lady Locksley gestured to seats that Marian swore were not there seconds before.

'I don't know what to say' Marian shrugged in a very unlady-like manner as they all sat down.

'We saw what you did Marian' Lord Locksley smiled. 'You do not have to say anything.'

'You would be so proud of Ro-' she stopped talking a small breath and running the tips of her fingers across her ring.

'We are proud of him' Lady Locksley reached forward and placed her hand on Marian's 'and you'

Marian arose as she felt what reminded her of tears fill her eyes 'I thought I'd live in this house eventually.'

'You are always welcome here, Marian' Lord Locksley arose form his seat to place a loving hand on her shoulder.

'But it's not the same' Marian whispered.

'I think it is time for to leave my dear, there are many more people who wish to see you'

Lady Locksley stood up.

'May I come back soon?' Marian asked desperately.

'As I said, you are always welcome here' Lord Locksley winked 'you are family after all.'

'I had forgotten how much I missed them' Marian told her father as they continued to walk the country road.

'They were watching over you' Sir Edward said 'long before I left you'

Marian spotted a blonde man wearing crusaders armour in the distance. Without a word of explanation to her father she ran until her suspensions were confirmed.

'Carter' she said with a small smile.

'Lady Marian' she bowed 'it troubles me to see you here'

Marian nodded in response.

'Strange place' he gazed around.

'Indeed' Marina gazed around also.

Carter looked passed her and nodded to Sir Edward in the distance.

'Your father?' he asked as Marian turned so they were standing next to each other.

'Yes' Marian smiled broadly.

'I'm glad to have meet you Lady Marian, in this life and the previous' Carter sighed.

Marian took Carter's hand 'Thank you' she said sincerely. 'I'm glad to have met you too'

'I must go' he said plainly. 'Many more people I must meet'

'We will see each other again?' she asked hopefully.

'Oh I have no doubt' Carter smiled as he began to walk away 'England shall not forget you' he added with a bow.

'A brave young man' Sir Edward said as he reached his daughter.'

'Yes' Marian nodded 'he saved us from the desert.'

Sir Edward nodded 'I'm aware'

'Did you see everything?' Marian implored her father.

'Everything?' Sir Edward repeated. 'More or less. I did find Robin's proposal most enjoyable.'

Marian let out a small laugh before a sense of worry came upon her. 'He will be alright won't he?'

Sir Edward did not answer.

'Father' Marian stopped. 'Tell me he'll be alright.'

'I cannot' Sir Edward shook his head 'for I truly do not know.'

Sir Edward walked on but Marian refused to move.

'Come, sweetheart we have someone very important to see'

After another moment of hesitation she began to walk again.

'Knighton Hall' Marian breathed 'but the fire…'

Sir Edward shook his head and smiled. He knew it would take awhile for her to adjust just as it had taken him.

'Go in' he urged her.

She opened the door with the same gentleness she had opened the door to Locksley Manor with. Sir Edward stepped in behind her and walked into the kitchen causing Marian to do the same.

Though Marian had never seen the woman who was currently standing in the kitchen before, Marian knew instantly who it was and did not hesitate in embracing her.

'Mother' she whispered.

'My baby' Lady Kate stroked Marian's hair as tears ran down her cheeks. 'I longed for the day when I'd finally hold you in my arms, though I did hope it wouldn't be this soon.'

Marian closed her eyes and hugged her mother tighter. Lady Kate continued to stroke her daughter's hair and whisper comforting words into her ear before drawing her back and raising her hand to stroke her face. 'Well it's good to see you got your beauty from your mother' she teased.

Marian laughed as she looked back at her father who was witnessing this reunion through teary eyes also. She reached out her hand to bring him nearer them both.

'You've been so brave' Lady Kate told her daughter and she took Sir Edward's hand in hers. 'All your life' she added kissing Marian on the forehead.

'Who knew that little Robin of Locksley would grow up to be crusader, save the King of England and then become an outlaw!' Lady Kate laughed as she told Marian how she had watched over them both.

'Mm-mm' Marian mumbled.

'Do you want to see him? Lady Kate whispered holding her daughter's hand.

'Can I?' Marian's face lit up.

'I don't see why not' Lady Kate smiled.

Though Marian had only meet her mother hours (minutes? days?) ago the love she felt for her was overwhelming and unconditional.

Marian felt a sort of vertigo rising in her stomach as she suddenly found herself gazing into a small room in a rocking boat.

'There's Much' Marian smiled affectionate.

'and Allan-A-Dale' Lady Kate continued 'he _is_ a good man. And Little John, he prays often I've heard.'

Marian looked at her mother strangely.

'I _have_ been paying attention to your life' Lady Kate said defensively.

Marian soon spotted Robin sitting in the corner of the room while all the others pretended to sleep.

'He looks sad' Marian said plainly, knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

'He's thinking about you' Lady Kate told her daughter softly.

'I can feel it' Marian smiled sadly. 'how I can let him know I'm thinking of him?'

'He can feel it too, Marian' Lady Kate whispered.

'I need to be with him now' Marian said childishly.

'You can wait' Lady Kate told her confidently

'I cannot' Marian shook her head.

The room was gone and Marian found herself sitting on the floor of Knighton Hall.

'I waited more than 20 years for your father' Lady Kate told Marian calmly. 'and I would have waited 200 more.'

Marian suddenly felt ashamed at her impatience.

'Death does not destroy love, my dear, it merely delays it' Lady Kate said wisely.

'I can wait' Marian said confidently. And she did.


End file.
